48 heures
by Blue Depression
Summary: (Ce passe après l'épisode 24, contient des spoils) Il s'en passe des choses en 48 heures. C'est le délai que Yuu se fait donner pour se rendre à Kureto, qui a capturé sa famille. À l'aide de Mikaela et de Yoichi, Yuichiro a 48 heures pour élaborer un plan infaillible, sauver ses amis et couper la tête du serpent.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Seraph of the End appartiennent à Takaya Kagami.**

 **L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 24, et est basé sur un rêve!**

« Yuu-San et Mika-san? Ils sont sortis se promener un peu et s'assurer que tout est en ordre aux alentours. Quels braves garçons! Et quels bons menteurs »

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur lilas gambade tout en expliquant à ses compagnons la situation actuelle. Elle a un sac de nourriture dans ses mains, tout comme les autres. Une blonde portant des couettes aux deux côtés de sa tête grogne un peu et serre le sac de victuaille contre elle.

« J'espère qu'il ne leur arriveront rien... Ils sont tellement imprudents parfois. »

Un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns lui répond tout en esquissant un magnifique sourire.

« Ils vont bien j'en suis sure, Mitsuba! »

La dénommée Mitsuba hoche la tête négativement tout en fermant ses yeux. Elle aimerait bien croire son compagnon, mais ça lui semble impossible.

« Yuu est peut-être imprudent mais il a la tête dure et je sais que jamais il ne va abandonner. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et qui porte des lunettes répond au hochement de tête de Mitsuba.

« Kimizuki, je savais que tu aimais bien Yuu finalement! »

Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et une légère teinte rosée apparaît sur ses joues.

« Shinoa, tu dis n'importe quoi! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux lilas s'esclaffe et continue de sautiller comme une gamine.

« Allons allons! »

Le brun esquisse un autre sourire, celui-ci mal à l'aise. Il essaie mais en vain, de calmer la situation.

« C'est assez, on est arrivé alors bouclez là! Yoichi! »

Le brun perd son sourire en se tournant vers son homologue.

« Oui Makoto? »

« Tu vas monter la garde jusqu'à ce que Yuichiro soit rentré avec Mikaela. »

Il accepte d'un coup de tête bref mais motivé. Il sait ce qu'il a a faire.

Les cinq personnes sont maintenant à quelques mètres de leurs résidences qu'ils occupent depuis quelque temps. Ils se situent à bonne distance de leur cible, mais assez proche pour pouvoir les espionner. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'ils restent dans ce bâtiment, à observer et à créer un plan de sauvetage infaillible. Cependant pour que ce soit le cas, ça prend du temps. Noter l'aller et la venue des gardes des portes Est et Ouest, de chaque jour de la semaine, 24 heures sur 24. Leurs pauses et la durée de l'échange de ceux-ci. Prendre tout en considération, tout est une possibilité. Des plans d sont mis en place au cas où le précédent échouerait. Ils mettent tout en œuvre depuis des semaines afin de s'infiltrer dans la ville, de sauver Guren et Mirai, la sœur de Kimizuki, et, si la possibilité s'offre, de tuer le serpent, Kureto Hiragi.

Une multitude de schémas et de papiers couvrent les murs du bâtiment. Sur chacun d'eux, des plans. Certains sont barrés d'une croix rouge signifiant leur rejet tandis que les autres sont numérotés en ordre d'efficacité.

Shinoa ouvre la marche. Elle gambade toujours, un éternel petit sourire fiché sur son visage angélique. Ils arrivent finalement à leur demeure. Avant de rentrer, ils vérifient une dernière fois que personne ne les ont suivis et pénètre dans leur maison du moment. Elle se dirige vers la porte de derrière, n'utilisant celle de devant qu'en cas d'urgence. Ses doigts se posent sur la poignée qu'elle actionne d'un coup sec avant de l'ouvrir. Son regard se porte à l'intérieur et son sourire s'efface lentement pour être remplacé par une expression de pure peur. Devant elle se trouve un homme. Un homme dont les yeux anciennement violets sont maintenant rouges. Un homme, qui, auparavant était un membre de leur famille. Un homme de confiance qui était maintenant possédé par le mal. Guren ichinose.

« COUREZ ON EST REPÉRÉ! »

Shinoa tourne les talons rapidement, ses cheveux tourbillonnant furieusement autour d'elle. L'homme avance lentement vers eux, tandis qu'elle se sauve avec ses compagnons dans le sens opposé. Elle se dirige vers l'avant de la maison, et ouvre la porte violemment. Ses jointures palissent et ses yeux s'agrandissent de peur. Devant elle, des cheveux blonds, un regard de glace, la sœur de Mitsuba.

« Onee chan? »

La voix de cette dernière se fait entendre, en panique. Elle ne peut pas accepter ni comprendre pourquoi sa sœur est contre elle. Elle recule, les yeux pleins d'eau. Derrière elle, ses compagnons crient que Guren se rapproche. Ils tentent alors une fuite désespérée: passer par-dessus le mur de la maison, car il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire. Sans hésitation, il est décidé que ce soit Yoichi qui sorte le premier. Kimizuki et Makoto lui font la courte échelle, et dès qu'il est au sommet, il attend que ses amis le suivent. Ses yeux, remplis d'inquiétude et d'anxiété attendent et scrutent impatiemment le sol où il se trouvait précédemment. Mais personne ne le suit, ses amis sont encerclés par l'ennemi, bien que son nombre se résume à deux. Des larmes envahissent ses yeux alors qu'il entend une voix familière lui crier de s'enfuir. Ses jambes refusent de bouger, il ne peut pas les laisser là! Il veut les aider! Alors qu'il va pour enjamber le toit et leur porter secours, Yoichi entend une voix qui lui cri de partir de nouveau. Puis, une autre voix se fait entendre. Une voix remplit de haine et de violence, une voix autrefois si douce, gentille et compatissante.

« Va, Yoichi et rends-moi service, transmet ce message à mon cher Yuu »

Yoichi pleure maintenant. Le message vient heurter ses tympans et lui donne une migraine douloureuse. Il regarde une dernière fois ses amis, qui leur rendent un sourire triste avant de prendre leurs armes, près au combat perdu d'avance. Il quitte les lieux, remplis de culpabilité. Au loin, il entend Guren rire d'un rire maléfique. Puis, des bruits de combat et de démons se font entendre. Il se retourne et voit des éclairs et des lumières briser le ciel. Des démons apparaissent, et il reconnaît celui de ses compagnons ainsi que ceux de ses ennemis qui semblent beaucoup plus puissants. Yoichi titube et tombe à genoux, impuissant. Il ne sait pas où trouver Yuu... Il ne sait pas où aller, il ne sait pas quoi faire...

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts marche au côté d'un blond aux yeux rouges, anciennement bleus. Ce dernier, assoiffé, viens de se nourrir sur son ami, contre son gré. Il n'aime pas se nourrir sur son ami, bien qu'il en soit obligé. Ce faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il résistait, ses forces l'abandonnant trop, il avait dut se résoudre. Maintenant il se sentait mieux, mais un sentiment de culpabilité intense le consumait.

« Mika… »

« Yuu-chan, ne dit rien. Retournons au QG. »

Ce dernier laisse un soupir lui échapper tout en touchant le bandage qu'il a au cou du bout des doigts. Il pose son autre main sur le pommeau de son sabre, chose qui le rassure aussitôt. Soudain, il voit quelque chose briller au loin. Une forme quelconque verte fluo vole en leur direction. Mika se plante immédiatement devant Yuu pour le protéger. Mais la forme verte stop devant eux, et le blond se détend. Ce n'est que le démon de Yoichi. Contrairement à Mika, Yuu ne se détend pas, au contraire. Que le démon de leur ami se trouve devant eux ne signifie qu'une chose: quelque chose est arrivé à sa famille. Il passe devant Mika et se poste devant le démon.

« Où est Yoichi?!»

Mais la forme ne répond pas et reste de marbre. Yuu commence à perdre patience, des scénarios les plus horribles les uns des autres envahissent son esprit alors qu'il piétine sur place. Mika essaie de le calmer, mais rien n'y fait. Au bout de 20 minutes trop longues, il aperçoit une silhouette tituber à l'horizon. Aussitôt, ses jambes s'activent et il court vers la silhouette, suivi de près par le vampire. Il rejoint le brun, qui est à bout de souffle. Yoichi se laisse tomber dans les bras de son ami et se met à sangloter.

« J'ai... J'ai... Je les ai abandonné je ne savais pas quoi faire... Il... Message... Gekkoin... J'ai demandé à Gekkoin de vous trouver je... »

Yuu le sers dans ses bras, soulager que la seule blessure qu'il ait soit celle de la culpabilité qui ronge son cœur. Une fois qu'il le sent calme, il lui pose la question.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Guren... Il tient Shinoa et les autres... Embuscade... »

Au nom de son ancien mentor, Yuichiro se fige et sa mâchoire se sert. Ses sourcils se fronces et ses mains forment des poings dont les jointures palissent sous la pression. Son visage devient pure colère.

« Il m'a donné un message... à te transmettre »

Mika se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami dans l'intention de le calmer en lui montrant son support puis, écoute attentivement la suite.

« Tu as 48 heures pour te rendre à Kureto... Sinon il tortura et tuera quelqu'un à toutes les heures après ce délai... »

Le visage du brun se couvre de larmes tandis que celui du blond se crispe. Ce dernier ne connaît ses camarades que depuis quelque temps, mais pour lui, ils étaient comme une famille. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'il commençait à ressentir auprès d'eux.

Yuu, quant à lui, s'éloigne un peu des deux autres et s'approche d'un édifice en ruine, la tête baissée. Puis, sans avertissement, il envoie sont poings dans le mur, ce qui le fait craquer puis il s'effondre dans un bruit horriblement bruyant. Un nuage de poussière l'enveloppe, puis la silhouette de Yuu se détachent de la brume. Il lève son poing ensanglanté, ses yeux verts brillant de rage et de vengeance.

« Allons-y, nous avons de la vermine à exterminer. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de cette fic! Elle me prend plus de temps à écrire que d'ordinaire, car je veux être certaine de bien l'écrire. Donnez-moi vos impressions!**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le plan

Tout avait été saccagé.

Leurs plans étaient déchirés et avaient été éparpillés sur le sol sal. Il ne restait rien de leur repère, que des déchets et des restes inutilisables. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs envoya un coup de pied dans le tas de débris qui finissait de bruler. Les plans les plus importants avaient été carbonisés tandis que les autres avaient été déchirés et laissés un peu partout. Le plus important, quant à lui, avait disparu. Le plan d'infiltration le plus susceptible de fonctionner, envolé. L'ennemi l'avait emporté, surement pour l'étudier et ainsi être certain de ne pas être pris par surprise si le petit groupe se décidait à l'effectuer sur un élan suicidaire.

Maintenant, ils connaissaient tous leurs plans.

"Yuu-chan... C'est un piège, on ne peut pas y aller"

L'interpeller se retourna brusquement vers la personne qui avait parlé et le plaqua violemment contre le mur qui vacilla sous le poids. Le blond ne réagit pas, il était habitué des colères de son ami et s'attendait plus ou moins à cette réaction.

"Mais on va y aller quand même. "

Yuu releva la tête vers Mika et croisa son regard. Il remarqua que le vampire avait lui aussi une grande colère dans les yeux, qui étaient d'un rouge rempli de désir de vengeance. Finalement, Mika avait bel et bien commencé à les accepter en tant que famille et refusait qu'elle lui soit enlevée, une fois de plus. Yuuichiro lui sourit et le lâcha en se retournant vers Yoichi, en recherche d'une réponse de sa part. Ce dernier leva son arc à flèche en signe de réponse. Un autre sourire étira les lèvres de Yuu, alors que sa main prit une feuille vierge et un crayon afin d'élaborer un nouveau plan d'attaque.

GGG

"Il nous reste 36 heures"

Yoichi était assis sur une chaise et scrutait sa montre dont le chrono avait été activé afin de connaitre le temps restant en tout temps. Son travail était peut-être simple dans leur petite équipe, mais il était d'une très haute importance. Le brun brillait de fierté, plus qu'honoré d'avoir eu cette fonction, honoré que Yuu lui fasse confiance et surtout fier de participer à cette mission de sauvetage.

12 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du compte à rebours. 12 longues heures qui avaient passé en une fraction de seconde pour les trois hommes. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté une fraction de seconde, mangeant rapidement leur maigre repas en travaillant et en s'abstenant de tout repos.

Le repos pouvait attendre, pas leurs amis.

Une tache de la plus haute importance avait été attribuée à chaque personne, Yoichi s'occupait du temps, Mika de la surveillance des alentours et Yuu, de la confection du plan de sauvetage. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce dernier autant concentré et motivé sur une tâche.

"D'accord, j'ai presque terminé"

Mika était posté sur le toit de leur immeuble, à scruter l'horizon et à porter attention à tous les sons environnants. Avec ses capacités de vampire, cette tâche lui allait parfaitement. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement et chaque odeur étaient importants et devaient être analysés par le blond. Cette tâche demandait non seulement un sens alerte élevé mais également une patience et des réflexes hors du commun.

Tous étaient en alerte d'une éventuelle attaque ou d'un soudain changement quelconque. Ils gardaient leurs armes sur eux en tout temps, et leur sens étaient plus aigus qu'auparavant.

Les yeux de Yoichi commençaient à tomber de fatigue, ce faisait plus de douze heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et cette fatigue se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Mais il ne devait pas s'endormir, sinon personne ne pourra les prévenir du temps restant! Le brun se tapa les joues afin de se tenir éveillé encore un peu. À côté de lui, il entendit un crayon se déposer, et lève la tête, intrigué.

"Tu peux aller te reposer, Yoichi, ça va aller. "

Le brun voulut protester, mais son camarade le coupa.

"Va, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces lorsque nous allons mettre le plan à exécution. "

Il lui envoya un sourire confiant qui rassura aussitôt le brun.

Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement et se leva de son poste tout en laissant sa montre en place. Puis, il tituba jusqu'à ce qui restait de lit, c'est-à-dire une couverture grossièrement posée sur une base de lit de métal brisée. Au moment où sa tête se posa sur la surface dure, il s'endormit d'un sommeille agité.

GGG

"Yuu-san"

"Hmmmm..."

Laisse-moi dormir Shinoa...

"Yuu-chan!"

L'interpeller se réveilla en sursaut, une feuille collée à son visage et regarda la cause de son réveille. Une paire d'yeux rouges croisa son regard.

"Mika!"

Yuu passa sa main sur son menton distraitement, essuyant un filet de bave qui coulait le long de son menton tout en réalisant ce qui se passait.

"Quel heure est-il?!"

"7 heures se sont écoulé depuis que Yoichi est parti se coucher, il monte la garde présentement "

Yuuichiro fit un calcul mental rapide. 19 heures s'étaient déjà écoulés, ce qui laissait 29 heures au petit groupe pour finaliser leurs préparatifs.

"Tu devrais aller dormir, Mika, je m'occupe du reste"

Le blond s'exécuta sans riposter. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister avec Yuu lorsqu'il avait une idée béton en tête.

"Réveille-moi dans quelques heures. "

"Entendu."

Pendant que le vampire récupérait des heures de sommeil, l'humain se remit au travail. Encore quelques petits détails à prendre en compte, et le plan allait être terminé.

4 heures passèrent encore. La petite équipe avait pu récupérer leurs forces et énergie nécessaires et primordiales aux combats inévitables. Yuu s'était une nouvelle fois endormis sur son bureau de travail, le plan, complet.

"ALERTE"

Le bruit strident le fit sursauter brusquement. Ce mot, prononcé avec inquiétude et angoisse le mit sur le qui-vive. C'est sans hésitation que Yuu courut dans sa demeure de fortune et attrapa le premier barreau de l'échelle afin de monter sur le toit pour rejoindre la personne qui montait la garde et qui avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Ses paumes moites lui donnèrent de la difficulté à gravir les échelons, mais il finit par arriver au sommet. Une angoisse lui monta dans la poitrine alors que ses yeux s'acclimataient à la lumière. Presque une journée s'était écoulée depuis l'évènement et ils étaient déjà au lendemain. Que pouvait-il se passer? Il leur restait pourtant 25 heures!

Yuu aperçut Yoichi sur le toit, l'arc dégainé, prêt à tirer sur une cible. Il alla le rejoindre, de nombreuses possibilités s'entrechoquant dans son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

"Que ce passe-t-il?"

Le brun ne dit rien et pointa d'un coup de tête bref vers l'horizon désertique et inhabité. Yuu ne vit rien. Puis, au loin, il aperçut du mouvement parmi les édifices en ruine. Des silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux, transportant une masse avec eux. D'aussi loin il était impossible de déterminer le nombre d'ennemis, leur nature et ce qu'ils transportaient.

"Il ne faut pas prendre de chance. Attaquons tout de suite, afin d'avoir l'effet de surprise de notre côté. "

Yoichi hocha la tête positivement, et arqua une flèche dans son arme. Il prit appui et visa de son œil de linx, le regard concentré sur la petite cible loin à l'horizon. Alors qu'il allait relâcher sa flèche, une personne s'interposa.

"Non ne tire pas."

"Mika? Où était tu...? Que...?"

"Je reconnais l'odeur. Ce sont des vampires.

Yuu balaya l'air de sa main, impatient.

"Raison de plus pour les attaquer! Les abattre avant qu'ils ne-"

"Non. Je sais ce qu'ils transportent, et ont en auras besoin."

Mika tourna la tête vers Yuu et lui lança un regard déterminé, suivit d'un petit sourire complice.

"Fais-moi confiance. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite! Désolé encore du retard, j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

Ce faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revêtu ses vêtements. Ils lui rappelaient que de mauvais souvenirs, leurs odeurs, leurs formes, la sensation du tissu usé et sal sur son corps… Mikaela enfila une manche, puis l'autre et ajusta sa cape blanche comme il le fallait. Lorsqu'il fut fin près, il s'assura que son épée était bien dans son fourreau, attrapa Yuu par les menottes qui attachaient ses poignets dans son dos et lui donna un coup de coude impatient pour le faire avancer, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur. Puis, les deux garçons sortirent de leur demeure pour s'avancer lentement vers le petit groupe de vampires.

« Aller avance, stupide humain! »

Le blond donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Yuu afin de le forcer à s'agenouiller pitoyablement devant l'ennemi. Ce dernier lâcha une insulte à l'égard de Mika, qui ne lui adressa aucune attention, celle-ci étant posée sur les silhouettes qui commençaient lentement à se détacher de l'ombre.

Le groupe de vampires les remarqua bien vite, et deux d'entre eux vinrent se poster à l'avant des deux autres, afin de protéger le paquet qu'ils transportaient. Mika leva une main en signe de paix, signe qu'il était l'un des leurs. Les vampires ne baissèrent pas leurs gardes pour autant, méfiant devant la soudaine arrivée de l'un des leurs au beau milieu de nulle part.

« Que fait tu ici? »

Mika posa sa main sur le fourreau de son épée et il agrippa les cheveux ébène de son prisonnier de l'autre, son visage neutre afficha un sourire.

« J'ai capturé un humain, celui que les humains de l'Armée Impériale recherche. »

Un d'entre eux, un vampire de petite taille avec les cheveux longs s'approcha d'eux, l'épée pointé en avant.

« Comment as-tu fait? »

Mika laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais de son coter, puis, au moment où il a baissé sa garde, je l'ai attaqué. »

Le petit vampire baissa son arme, satisfait. Ce devait être un nouveau au rang d'escorte, car il se laissa avoir facilement. Ses compagnons voulurent le prévenir, mais il était trop tard.

« Que…? »

Et le newbie s'effondra, une épée d'un rouge éclatant sortit de son torse, le transformant en un nuage de poussière.

« Exactement comme je viens de faire avec vous. »

Mika sourit en pointant son arme rougit par le sang vers les trois vampires restants, qui déposèrent leurs paquets pour mieux attraper leurs armes.

« Traite! Tu n'as aucune chance, un contre trois! »

« Qui te dit que je suis seul? »

Mika sentit quelque chose soulever ses cheveux, un coup de vent rapide. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un vampire supplémentaire qui n'était pas là au départ, s'invita dans la partie, surement un éclaireur. Le visage du blond resta neutre, alors que l'éclaireur était à deux doigts de lui transpercer le cœur.

« Meurs, traitre! »

« Une attaque par derrière, ce n'est pas très digne. »

« Gekkoin! »

Une flèche venu de nulle part vint transperce le vampire, pile entre les omoplates, dans le cœur. Ce dernier afficha un air ahuri. Il avait été tiré dans le dos, une attaque furtive, exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Peu de temps après, il s'effondra en cendres, sous le sourire ravi et fier d'un certain brun poster incognito sur un toit non loin de là.

Profitant de la diversion de Yoichi, Mika s'empressa de détacher Yuu qui ne cessait de gesticuler qu'il voulait combattre.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt non mais! »

« Toutes mes excuses, Yuu-chan… »

« Nah! C'est ok! Allons-y! »

Au moment où Yuu se tourna pour affronter l'ennemi, tout bascula. En un instant, la bataille qu'ils avaient autant de facilité à remporter tourna au cauchemar. Ce fut si vite, si soudain, tellement brutal. Yoichi était dans une mauvaise posture, encerclé, prisonnier, vaincu. Une dizaine de vampires sortirent de nulle part les entourait maintenant, et menaçait de tuer leurs amis. C'était impensable, impossible, c'était un cauchemar. Pourquoi en avait-il autant? Le sang commença à bouillonner dans les veines de Yuu, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il posait sa main sur son sabre toujours retenu dans son fourreau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Yoichi ne se fasse tuer, avant que ces monstres boivent son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ne laissant qu'un amer goût de mort sur leurs lèvres rougies. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Mika, son meilleur ami, sa seule famille. Couvert de blessure et de sang. Se battant avec toutes ses forces. L'image elle seule rendait le jeune homme malade, un mal de cœur terrible commençait à l'envahir. Ses yeux remplis de rage, ses magnifiques yeux verts autrefois emplis de joie se teintèrent rapidement d'une teinte rouge sang, un rouge malsain, un rouge démoniaque. Le jeune garçon commença à sentir ses forces l'abandonner, aspirer par quelque chose de plus puissant encore.

Il allait se transformer de nouveau en démon.

« Pas encore non! »

« Yuu chan non! Contrôles-toi! »

Mais il n'y avait plus de temps pour le contrôle. Yuu posa ses mains sur son visage et tomba à genoux, d'étranges tatouages commençant à s'étendre autour de ses yeux. Lorsqu'un cri déchira le champ de bataille, un cri terrible résonnant douleur et frustration, toutes les personnes présentes sur le champ de bataille se figèrent pour le dévisager, vampires y compris.

« Ce gamin est en train de se faire posséder par un démon »

Le blond passa ses mains pales dans ses cheveux, les tirants fortement, dans l'impuissance la plus totale. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus. Son plan avait échoué, il était trop dangereux il n'aurait jamais dû exposer Yuu ainsi en sachant sa condition…. Que depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder par Asuramaru afin de stopper le séraphin qui le contrôlait, il se faisait lentement dévorer par le démon. Pourtant, ce faisait plusieurs jours que Yuu n'avait pas présenté de signes d'avancement dans la possession, alors qu'habituellement les moments ou cela arrivait s'espaçaient de moins en moins.

Mika avait mis tout le monde en danger en élaborant un plan foireux d'un danger inutile. Il avait mis ses amis en danger, c'était son erreur. Et maintenant, ils étaient condamnés, tous allait mourir et de la main des vampires, ou pire encore, de la main de Yuu lui-même. Mika devait agir, sauver Yoichi… ou sauver Yuu… se sauver lui-même…

Les vampires commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, une possession n'était pas extraordinaire, ils y étaient habitués. Les inconscients… ils ne devaient pas avoir entendu du cas de Yuu… pour eux, la tâche était simple : tuer l'humain avant qu'il ne devienne un démon, rien de très compliqué. Mais pourtant…

Ils n'allaient pas y arriver, pas tant que Mikaela allait être là pour protéger ses amis, au péril de sa vie. Il allait sauver tout le monde, plus jamais il n'allait assister à la mort de quiconque auquel il tenait. Plus jamais. C'est le regard déterminé que le jeune vampire laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus qu'il fonça rapidement vers le monstre qui tenait Yoichi au sol, le ramassant d'un puissant coup d'épaule afin de l'éloigner le plus possible de son ami. Il devait faire abstraction à Yuu, sa seule famille restante, ignorer ses cris de souffrance et la transformation qui s'opérait sur son corps. Il devait s'empresser de sauver les autres, il savait que dans le cas contraire, Yuu allait lui en vouloir. Le blond dégluti en ignorant ses sentiments et en plantant son épée dans le torse du vampire, sans le regarder. Maintenant libre, le brun attrapa rapidement son arc et fit apparaitre une flèche qu'il tira vers le ciel. Son projectile monta vers les cieux un bon moment avant d'exploser en plein vol en centaine de petites aiguilles qui retombèrent sur le champ de bataille, touchant plusieurs ennemis mais n'en tuant malheureusement aucun. Il avait au moins réussi à gagner un peu de temps...

« Yuu-kun! »

La transformation de Yuu était presque complète et déjà les vampires commençaient dangereusement à s'approcher de lui. Yoichi regarda autour de lui, Mika qui était dans une très mauvaise posture et Yuu qui allait se faire tuer…ou pire… le jeune garçon réagit en une fraction de seconde, tirant une flèche près de Yuu afin d'essayer de faire reculer les vampires, ou du moins, d'en toucher un. Il avait au moins réussis à aider quelqu'un.

C'est tout de fois ce qu'il crut.

La flèche fit mouche et aucun vampire ne fut touché et encore moins effrayé.

Il avait échoué.

Ils allaient tous y rester.

Yoichi sentait déjà la mort qui se rapprochait de lui.

Les cris continuaient de faire écho sur le champ de bataille.

Il voyait son ami devenir un démon, et l'autre encerclé par l'ennemi.

Il savait que bientôt, ce serait son cas à lui aussi.

Tout semblait être fini lorsque Yoichi aperçut une forme rapide passer devant lui, en emportant 4 vampires dans la mort avec lui. Ce fut si vite que le jeune garçon se figea en regardant la personne qui avait fait cela.

« Mika…? »

Le blond tourna vers lui un regard furieux, le visage et ses vêtements maculés. Comment avait-il fait pour…

« Ce n'est pas terminé! Reprends-toi, Yoichi! »

« Mais… »

« On est une famille non? Alors prend ton arme et bat toi! »

Au son du mot « Famille », toute sa peur, ses angoisses et sa culpabilité s'envola. Le brun eut une étincelle soudaine dans le regard et attrapa son arc, plus que jamais déterminé.

« D'accord! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Joyeux noël à tous! Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai posté de chapitre, mais en ce beau jour de noël… voici la suite!**

Le sol était froid sous ma peau. Il faisait froid, tellement froid, mon corps en tremblait d'une façon incontrôlable. Des frissons à la fois de peur, de douleur et d'engourdissement prenait possession de tous mes membres, faisant au passage claquer mes dents. Je sentais que mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient attaché par de forts étaux de métal rouillés, qui me lacérait la peau à chaque mouvement que je daignais faire. Je ne savais où j'étais, je ne savais si les autres allaient bien, ni si nos amis à l'extérieur étaient encore vivant. La dernière chose que je me rappelai, c'était la bataille qui avait éclatée, tout juste après la fuite de Yoichi.

 _« Guren, ressaisit toi… ce n'est pas toi! Réveille-toi je t'en supplie! »_

 _Mes supplications ne l'atteignirent pas le moindre du monde, au contraire. Je savais ce que notre mentor avait, pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il était possédé par le démon de son arme… ma sœur._

 _Et rien n'allait réussirent à l'extirper de la prise qu'elle avait sur lui._

 _Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues malgré moi. À côté, je sentais que Mitsuba aussi pleurait, surtout de voir que sa grande sœur n'avait comme seul but que de lui faire du mal. Un peu en avant, Makoto était crispé, son arme en avant, devant l'homme qui avait participé à l'expérience qui avait tuée tous ses camarades. La rage et la colère transparaissait dans son corps. Il avait une envie de meurtre intense. Kimizuki, près de lui, n'affichait plus son éternel expression de calme. Il avait la même rage que Makoto._

 _Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _« À l'attaque! »_

 _Le combat n'avait duré que quelques instants. Nous avions tous donné. Tous. Nos plus puissantes attaques, ainsi que nos combinaison les plus efficace, mais rien n'y fit. Nous serions déjà morts si Guren n'avait pas eue besoin de nous en tant qu'otages…. Et appât._

 _Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de nous transporter sur leurs épaules, non. L'ennemi nous attacha maladroitement et rapidement les mains et les pieds à l'aide d'une corde acérée, pour ensuite nous trainer sur le sol et le gravier comme un vulgaire sac de sable._

 _Les blessures, égratignures, coupures, ne firent qu'augmenter en nombre sur nos corps déjà meurtris avec ce geste._

 _Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer malgré mes efforts pour qu'ils restent ouverts. Je ne devais pas m'évanouir._

 _La dernière chose que je vis, c'est tous nos plans se faire déchirer. Quelques-uns furent arracher du mur, et emmenés. Mais le pire._

 _Ce fut le regard que me lança Guren._

 _Un regard victorieux._

Je venais de me réveiller après cet évènement. Dans le froid, le noir et la douleur. Y avait-il quelqu'un avec moi? Étais-je seule dans ma douleur?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. La sécheresse me brulait la gorge et mes cordes vocales n'obéissaient plus à ma volonté. Je me devais de parler, de demander si quelqu'un était avec moi, ou si j'étais inévitablement seule. L'angoisse me paralysait. Je ne voulais pas être seule… je ne voulais pas être la seule à avoir survécu, je voulais seulement que tout redevienne comme avant…

Les matins passés avec mon équipe, non, ma famille, ou nous nous amusions à essayer de faire à déjeuner, mais sans succès… Kimizuki, qui réussissait si bien ses gaufres, Yuu, et ses cheveux toujours rebelles, ces moments dans la douche avec Mitsuba… l'éternel sourire de Yoichi…

J'aurai versé des larmes si le froid et la douleur ne me paralysaient pas autant. Tout ce que je réussis à faire fut d'exprimer quelques faibles et pathétiques sanglot, en essayant tant bien que mal de me recroquevillé contre moi-même malgré les lourdes chaines qui m'immobilisait.

« Il y a… quelqu'un? »

Une voix! Je ne suis pas seule! Un immense soulagement me prend alors, un faible sourire étirant mes lèvres desséchées. Je devais répondre à cette voix!

« …Je… » Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche, suivit d'une quinte de toux désagréablement douloureuse.

« Qui est… là? »

Je reconnu la voix. C'était celle de Mitsuba!

« Sh…. i… shi…. Shin… oa… »

Je dut prendre toute mes forces pour réussir à marmonner mon nom, montrer que j'étais là, que mon amie n'était pas seule. Nous n'étions pas seules.

« Shinoa…? »

Je cognais mes chaines contre le sol pour acquiescer à sa question.

« Où es-tu…? J'ai mal et si froid… »

Je tendis la main dans l'espoir déluré que la blonde allait être près de moi. Mon bras était faible, et le bouger de fit que raviver la douleur de mes blessures, ainsi que la douleur provoquée par les étaux qui emprisonnaient mes poignets.

Ma main toucha quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas Mitsuba.

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche ouverte en pure terreur.

C'était un crâne humain.

Nous n'allions pas survivre.

Du blanc. Tout autour de moi. Je ne vois rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis étendu sur rien. Je ne ressens ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Je ne ressens plus rien. Ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement. J'ai l'impression que le bonheur a disparu pour toujours et que je n'existe plus. Tout ce que je perçois, c'est la lumière intense qui brille, jusqu'à mes yeux, sous mes paupières closes.

« Où suis-je… »

Ma voix résonne en écho dans le vide autour de moi, et un silence douloureux me répond.

« Toujours au même endroit. »

Tout me revient alors.

« Asuramaru. »

J'ouvre les yeux, et soudainement je suis debout, devant le démon qui est perché sur mon sabre. Ce dernier me fait dos, ses longs cheveux couleur pourpre flottant au gré du vent que je ne sentais pas contre ma peau. Au-dessus de nous, il y a des nuages. Et autour, seulement du blanc. Encore du blanc. Toujours du blanc.

Et aucune sensation.

« Te revoilà encore, Yuu, sous ma prise et mon contrôle. Viendras bientôt le jour où je pourrais enfin être libre et ce jour… je pourrai enfin avoir l'entière possession de ton joli petit corps. »

Je le regardai sans expression. Cela le frustrait, évidemment, mais je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il me disait.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Et qu'est ce qui te rend aussi certain de ce que tu dis? Je suis en train de te posséder, tes amis se battent contre un adversaire plus fort et plus nombreux qu'eux, tu te transforme en démon. C'est fini pour toi. »

Je secouai la tête, les yeux toujours autant vides. Mais le cœur convaincu.

« Je te donne deux choix, Asuramaru. »

Le démon s'accroupit sur l'arme, posa son menton contre le creux de sa main, la tête légèrement penché en amusement.

« Plus tu prends ton temps, plus je prends possession de toi. »

« Soit tu m'aide en me donnant toute ta puissance… ainsi que le contrôle de mon corps, et ainsi nous concluons une entente, un pacte, et je te revaudrai ça dans un futur proche… »

« Je n'y gagnerai rien, et ta parole n'a aucune valeur. »

« …soit je souffle de nouveau là-dedans et ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédera mon joli petit corps comme tu le dis. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et de peur, et d'étonnement, lorsque ses pupilles rouges sang se posèrent sur l'objet maudit que je tenais entre mes mains. Je n'avais pas envie de le faire. La dernière fois m'avait causée tellement de problèmes que j'avais dormis pendant des semaines, avec une possession en bonus.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« Tu n'oserai pas. »

Ses mots étaient presque du poison craché en ma direction. Asuramaru ne voulait pas non plus que je le fasse. Je pouvais le voir, et surtout le sentir.

« Tu as le choix. »

Alors que je m'attendais à devoir me battre plus contre lui, à ma grande surprise je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres mesquines.

« Intéressant. »

« C'est terminé pour vous. »

« Ja…mais… »

Une botte noire vint s'abattre contre une tête blonde dont les cheveux imbiber de sang et de saletés avaient perdus leurs éclats depuis longtemps.

Mika était étendu au sol, dans une position de totale soumission face au vampire au-dessus de lui. Il avait tout essayé. Tout donné. Son énergies, sa force, sa haine et sa hargne, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais son cas était le moins important pour le moment, car, devant lui, se passait bien pire. La raison pour laquelle malgré son incapacité à bouger, il essayait tout de même de se lever.

Devant lui, Yoichi était étendu sur le sol poussiéreux et ensanglanté, mais il n'était pas seul. Un vampire était à ses côtés, ses crocs d'animal planté dans la chaire du pauvre garçon. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et Mika assistait à ce spectacle horrible, les dernières lumières de vie quittant les pupilles vertes de son ami petit à petit. Chaque gorgée que prenait le vampire rapprochait sa victime de la mort. Et évidemment, ils l'obligeaient à regarder. C'est ce que ces monstres adorent faire. Montrer leur cruauté. Faire encore plus de dommage.

C'était atroce.

Un peu plus loin, Yuu était inconscient. Sa transformation s'était mystérieusement arrêtée subitement, sans raison pendant le coma. Et il était tombé comme une brique, inconscient.

La plupart de leurs ennemis l'entouraient, aux aguets, prêt à le tuer… ou pire, à l'emmener avec eux.

Et Mika regardait la scène d'horreur, impuissant.

Il en tremblait de rage. Tout son corps endolori et sans force tremblait, non pas de douleur, mais de haine face à ses faiblesses et son impuissance. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir ses amis… sa famille se faire tuer de nouveau devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le vampire au-dessus de lui lui enfonça une autre fois le visage contre le gravier.

Il ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis longtemps.

Mikaela jeta un dernier regard vers le coffre que transportaient les vampires, avec regret, avant de fermer les yeux pour attendre la fin.

Fin qui n'arriva tout de fois pas, au contraire.

Ce fut un cri qui l'alerta, mais pas un cri de détresse ou de douleur.

Un cri animal, de guerre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et resta figé par la peur.

Devant lui, les vampires se firent projetés en l'air comme au ralenti sous une attaque sombre et ténébreuse impliquant une dizaines de sabres noirs et verts.

Un rire machiavélique suivit d'un autre cri horrible résonna dans l'air.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, le blond eue un hoquet de stupeur.

Devant lui, se tenait Yuu, debout.

Mais ses yeux étaient d'un rouge ensanglanté, rempli de malice et de violence.

Il était possédé.

Et avide de sang.

Les vampires qui s'occupaient de Mika et de Yoichi quittèrent leurs postes pour aller attaquer le démon qui faisait un ravage autour de lui. Le sang coulait à flot, des organes se faisaient expulsé partout et une pluie sanguinolente les recouvraient tous lentement.

Mika n'en pouvais plus, il ne pouvait regarder le massacre que son ami précieux faisait. C'était trop horrible, et surtout, c'était désormais trop tard pour le sauver. Il devait prendre Yoichi et s'en aller avant que Yuu ne finissent par remarquer leurs présences…

Le blond rampa difficilement vers le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait plus à bien se déplacer, sans sang pour lui redonner des forces, ça allait être impossible de s'enfuir avec un poids supplémentaire…

Mika atteint finalement le corps de son ami. Il respirait faiblement, et demeurait dans un état critique. Yoichi avait perdu énormément de sang… mais pas assez pour le tuer.

Mika posa sa main tremblante contre la joue du brun, soulager qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Je suis désolé… j'ai failli à ma mission, nous allons mourir par ma faute… Pardonne-moi… »

Le silence répondit à ses paroles.

Plus de cris ne résonnaient dans l'air sinistre, plus de sang ne giclait autour d'eux. Plus que le silence. C'était leur tour de mourir. L'écho de la mort se rapprochait d'eux.

Mika n'avait pas la force de regarder Yuu. Pas la force de le voir posséder. Il ne pouvait regarder la mort en face, sous les traits de la personne auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Le blond ferma alors ses yeux, fortement, couché contre Yoichi en position de protection.

Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue sale.

« Vous en faites une tête, je vous sauve et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? »

« Yuu… chan? »

Le blond fixa son ami, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, ébahit.

Yuu remplaça son arme dans son fourreau et s'agenouilla près de Yoichi, comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé, pour constater les blessures de son ami.

« Yuu chan? Comment…? Tu étais possédé, tu… »

« On en reparlera. »

Le blond n'avait jamais vue son ami avec une telle expression. Il était concentré, sérieux, serein. Calme.

« Tu peux marcher Mika? »

Malgré son hochement de tête qui se voulait positif, le vampire tituba en essayant de se lever et Yuu le rattrapa à temps.

« Il faudra porter Yoichi aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette… »

Le blond profita d'être debout pour jeter un bref coup d'œil sur le massacre autour de lui.

Un vrai bain de sang.

Il voulut redemander comment son ami avait fait, comment il avait réussi à échapper à la possession tout en étant empreint d'une telle force…mais n'en n'eue pas l'occasion. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour une causette.

Yuichiro s'approcha alors du coffre que les vampires transportaient précieusement, la cause de ce bain de sang, ainsi que de l'échec du plan pathétiquement désastreux et sanguinolent du vampire blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? »

Yuu n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami. Il ouvrit délicatement le coffre, curieux et anxieux de savoir la cause de la bagarre et de l'effusion de sang. Ses mains se figèrent aussitôt sur le rebord abimé, dès que ses pupilles émeraude comprirent le contenu du coffre.

« Mais… c'est… »

Dans sa tête et son corps, il sentit son démon se crisper, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Asuramaru était sur le qui-vive. Cependant, plus concerné par la découverte qu'il venait de faire, il ne porta pas plus attention à ce détail.

« Oui, c'est Krul Tepes. L'ancienne reine détrônée par Ferid Bathory. Les vampires l'emmenaient à la capitale pour son exécution. »


End file.
